Unwürdig
by Phoenix86710
Summary: (One-shot) Nach dem Sturz von Laufey ist Loki König von Jotunheim und bekommt hohen Besuch von Odin und seinem Sohn. Doch die Verhandlungen finden ein jähes, blutiges Ende. (I own nothing; mention of bleeding wounds; T um sicher zu gehen)


"Allvater, es ist mir eine Ehre Euch in Jotunheim willkommen zu heißen."

König Loki neigte seinen Kopf als Zeichen des Respekts. Er betrachtete seine Besucher eindringlich. Vor ihm standen Odin, der König von Asgard mit seinem Sohn Prinz Thor, einem goldenen Krieger und einem Dutzend seiner Soldaten als Eskorte.

Er musste zugeben, das kam unerwartet. Es war kaum einen Mondzyklus her, dass er mit seinen Anhängern den Eispalast gestürmt und den Tyrann Laufey gestürzt hatte. Seitdem hatte er kaum Zeit gefunden zu essen, geschweige denn zu schlafen. Aufstände einiger weniger Getreuen des ehemaligen Königs mussten niedergeschlagen werden, die Bevölkerung litt noch immer unter Hunger und Krankheit und Plünderer aus Nidavellir hatten beschlossen, die Gelegenheit zu nutzen und in Jotunheim einzufallen, während sie die Jötnar für angreifbar hielten.

Loki musste sich also mit genug Problemen herumschlagen, ohne dass der König von Asgard beschloss sich selbst einzuladen, noch dazu mit seinem Sohn, von dem jeder wusste, er würde keinen Moment zögern, einen Jotun zu erschlagen.  
"Ich bin Loki, Sohn von Laufey und König von Jotunheim."

"König...? Ich hörte es gab einen Machtwechsel, doch glaubte ich nicht es gäbe einen neuen König...und noch dazu sein eigener Sohn", antwortete Odin amüsiert.  
"Mein Vater hat unser Volk enttäuscht, schlimmer noch - verraten. Es war besessen von seiner Macht, dachte an nichts Anderes als Rache und war entschlossen so viele Jötnar wie nötig zu opfern…um das Herz von Jotunheim zurückzustehlen."

"Und Ihr nicht...Loki von Jotunheim."  
Loki entging nicht, dass Odin seinen Titel nicht anerkannte.  
"Die Urne enthält die Lebensenergie meiner Welt. Ohne sie...fürchte ich um unsere Zukunft. Doch ein Krieg mit Asgard ist, was uns die Urne nahm. Ein weiterer wird sie wohl kaum zurückbringen." Loki sprach mit aller Autorität, die er von seinem Vater geerbt hatte. "Ich bin nicht wie mein Vater. Ich weiß, es gibt nur einen Weg sie zurückzubekommen."  
Odin antwortete nicht, warf ihm aber einen auffordernden Blick zu, also sprach er weiter.

"Asgard nahm uns Jotunheims Lebenskraft, weil Laufey es wagte, sie als Waffe zu missbrauchen. Ich bin nicht mein Vater", wiederholte er, "Ich hege weder Hass gegen die Æsir, noch suche ich Krieg mit Eurem Volk. Jotunheim war zu lange isoliert unter meines Vaters Herrschaft. Ich suche freundschaftliche Beziehungen mit Asgard, die über einen Friedensvertrag hinausgehen...Sodass Ihr uns eines Tages als Verbündete sehen mögt und wir uns würdig erweisen…"

"Ihr könnt nicht ernsthaft naiv genug sein, zu glauben, wir würden euch die Waffe wiedergeben. Jeder weiß, den Jotunen kann man nicht trauen.", Thor lachte.  
"Still." Odin warf seinem Sohn einen scharfen Blick zu und wandte sich dann wieder an Loki.  
"Ihr sagt, Ihr sucht Frieden mit Asgard...Wieso sollte ich das glauben? Wie soll ich sicher sein, dass dies nicht eine List ist."

Loki sagte nichts. Er hielt seinen Blick auf Odins eines Auges gerichtet. Was sollte er nun tun. Es gab keine überzeugende Antwort auf diese Frage, außer: Sein Volk hatte schon genug gelitten. Selbst wenn sie es wollten, wären sie nicht stark genug Krieg gegen einen Gegner wie die Æsir zu führen. Loki würde nicht noch mehr Leben riskieren. Doch wie erklärt man so etwas einem König, dessen Volk in Wohlstand lebt, einem Volk, das seit Jahrhunderten keinen Krieg mehr gesehen hat, mit einem Prinzen, der nichts mehr sucht, als Blutvergießen – und das ohne schwach zu erscheinen.  
Doch was hatte er für eine Wahl? Er konnte es sich nicht leisten diese Chance verstreichen zu lassen. Als er sich nach seinen Beratern umsah wurde ihm bewusst, dass sie noch immer an der Bifröst-Brücke standen.

"Folgt mir", ohne ein weiteres Wort wendete er sich um und schritt in Richtung des Eingangstores zum Palast davon. Doch er hatte kaum drei Schritte getan, als er auch schon Thor rufen hörte "Wie kann dieser Winzling es wagen, uns Befehle zu erteilen?!" Verdammt.

Blitzschnell wirbelte er herum und sah den mächtigen Hammer Mjölnir um Haaresbreite an seiner Nase vorbei zischen. Mit einem lauten Knall krachte er in eine der Säulen des nächsten Gebäudes und spaltete sie in zwei Teile, die mit großem Getöse zu Boden stürzten.  
"THOR!", ein Blick auf Odin verriet Loki, dass es keinen Grund für seine Krieger geben würde einzugreifen. Mit einem kurzen, aber entschiedenen Kommando hielt er seine Wachen davon ab sich auf den Prinzen zu stürzen um die Ehre ihres Königs zu verteidigen.  
"...absolut _nichts_ rechtfertigt einen Angriff wie diesen! In seinem eigenen Heim, den Rücken dir zugewandt und ohne jede Provokation…Du bringst Schande über unser Haus…"

"Aber Vater, er…"  
"So etwas wird nicht noch einmal geschehen, hast du mich verstanden?"  
Thor sah aus, als wollte er widersprechen, zügelte sich jedoch in Anwesenheit der Jotunen.  
Loki konnte sich ein zufriedenes Lächeln nicht verkneifen.  
"Ich denke eine Entschuldigung ist angemessen." Odin wendete sich wieder Loki zu. Dieser nahm seine Entschuldigung mit einem kurzen Nicken an. "Wenn Ihr mir nun folgen wollt. Lasst uns unsere Unterhaltung bei Brot und Met fortführen. Als er die Blicke der Æsir sah, fügte er hinzu, "So nennen wir in Jotunheim eine gute Mahlzeit."  
Odin nickte nur, während Thor einen missbilligenden Laut ausstieß.  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort richtete Loki seine Schritte der großen Halle zu, aus deren Schornsteinen er bereits den Rauch der Herdfeuer sehen konnte.

* * *

"Ich hoffe, alles war zu Eurer Zufriedenheit. Das Beste, was Jotunheim im Moment zu bieten hat." Etwas, das wie eine Entschuldigung klang, schwang in den Worten des jungen Königs mit. Odin schien zu verstehen und nickte dankbar. "Ich danke Euch im Namen Asgards für Eure Gastfreundschaft."

"Das Beste? Selbst im Hause der ärmsten Familie in Asgard gibt es reichere Speisen."

"Dies ist nicht Asgard", antwortete Loki trocken auf Thors Bemerkung.

"Nein, für wahr. In Asgard würde man hohen Gästen ein Festmahl bereiten, an das man sich noch lange erinnern wird!"

"Zweifellos, Prinz Thor. Das gleiche würdet ihr in Jotunheim erfahren, doch hat mein Vater zu viel von Jotunheims Reichtum für die Vorbereitung auf einen erneuten Krieg verwendet. Das Volk leidet Hunger und was für ein König wäre ich, wenn ich in Wohlstand lebe, während mein Volk leidet." Loki sah Thor herausfordernd an, als sollte dieser es ruhig wagen zu widersprechen.  
Doch Thor schien den Rest nicht mehr gehört zu haben.

"Du wagst es uns zu drohen?!" Er sprang auf von seinem Platz an der Tafel und hielt erneut seinen Hammer fest umklammert. Loki gab sich Mühe möglichst ungerührt zu erscheinen. "Ich versichere Euch, das war nicht meine Absicht."  
"Genug!"

Für einen Moment herrschte Stille, in der sich Loki fragte, ob er mit der Erwähnung der Kriegsvorbereitungen den Zorn des Allvaters auf sich gezogen hatte, doch dann sprach Odin weiter, "König Loki hat uns in seinem Haus bewirtet", Loki triumphierte innerlich, "…und willkommen geheißen, trotz aller Feindseligkeiten in der Vergangenheit und der Phase des Umsturzes in der sich Jotunheim befindet. Ich werde diese Art Benehmen nicht länger dulden…von dem zukünftigen König von Asgard." Er wartete nicht auf eine Antwort und richtete sich stattdessen an Loki.  
"Beachtet meinen Sohn nicht, er hat noch viel zu lernen. Doch nun, nachdem Ihr uns eure Großzügigkeit gezeigt habt…", Loki suchte nach einer Spur Sarkasmus, konnte allerdings nichts finden, "...können wir uns über die Interessen unserer beiden Völker unterhalten."

"Natürlich.", Loki spürte wie er bei diesen Worten unruhig wurde. Die Zukunft seines Volkes hing davon ab, ob er den Allvater von seinen Absichten überzeugen konnte, "Hier entlang." Er stand auf und deutet auf eine Tür, die aus dem Saal hinausführte. Odin und Thor erhoben sich, gefolgt von dem goldenen Krieger, doch Odin bedeutete Thor sich wieder hinzusetzen und auf ihre Rückkehr zu warten. Offenbar noch leicht verunsichert von der Rüge seines Vaters, setzte dieser sich ohne Widerworte.  
Loki konnte sich nun das grinsen kaum noch verkneifen und sah aus dem Augenwinkel wie der Æsir ihm einen hasserfüllten Blick zuwarf, als wäre es seine Schuld, dass er nicht wusste, wie man sich als Gast auf einer fremden Welt zu verhalten hatte.

Der junge König führte seine Gäste an den königlichen Wandmalereien und Inschriften an den Wänden der Halle vorbei ins Nebenzimmer. Es war ähnlich gestaltet wie die große Halle. Gegenüber des aus Eisglas geformten Fensters hielt der erste Jötnar Ymir seine schützenden Hände über den Raum. Er hatte dunkelblaue Haut und rote, entschlossene Augen. Auf der Stirn trug er eine Zeichnung, welche Lokis glich. Der erste König, der Schöpfer ihrer Welt. Er hatte mit seinem Vater nur einige wenige Male diesen Raum betreten, doch es waren die einzigen Gelegenheiten gewesen, wenn er Laufey hatte knien sehen. Zögerlich ließ er sich auf ein Knie sinken und richtete seinen Blick auf das Zeichen seines Vorfahrens.  
Vielleicht war er nicht wie sein Vater, doch er würde seine Vorväter ehren. "Großer Ymir, erster König des Volkes der Jötnar, mögest Du Deinen Blick auf dieses Treffen richten…und ihm deinen Segen geben." Er erhob sich langsam und wandte sich wieder an Odin und seinen Begleiter. Fast erwartete er Hohn in ihren Gesichtern zu erkennen, doch zu seiner großen Überraschung erblickte er stattdessen etwas das Respekt sehr nahekam.

"Bitte, nehmt Platz." Er deutete auf zwei der Stühle an dem runden Tisch.

"Ein runder Tisch...keiner hat eine wichtigere Position als seine Nachbarn.", meinte der goldene Krieger nachdenklich.  
Loki neigte den Kopf zustimmend. "In diesem Raum ist jeder gleich, eines Königs Wort ist nicht mehr wert als das eines Bauern oder eines Priesters. Jedem an diesem Tisch ist es erlaubt das Wort zu erheben, solange er damit nicht einen anderen beleidigt...Dies und vieles mehr sagen uns die Schriften des ersten Priesters." Er deutete auf die ungewöhnlichen Buchstaben unter Ymirs Abbild. "Daher wird er schon seit Anbeginn des Hauses Ymirs gebraucht um Verhandlungen zu führen und Gäste willkommen zu heißen...natürlich ist dies bereits seit vor dem großen Krieg nicht mehr geschehen."

Nachdem sich alle an dem Tisch niedergelassen hatten, wandte sich Loki an den goldenen Krieger. "Nun sagt, wenn wir alle gleich sind, wie nennt man Euch?"  
"Man nennt mich Heimdall, Wächter der neun Welten von Yggdrasil."  
Loki sah ihn überrascht an, "Heimdall...man hört Geschichten über Euch. Die Leute erzählen sich so einiges. Man sagt Ihr wärt allsehend und kein Feind wäre je an Euch vorbei nach Asgard gelangt."

"Ich sehe viele Dinge.", er klang völlig emotionslos, doch Loki glaubte einen Anflug von Stolz aus seinem neutralen Ausdruck zu lesen. "Nun, dann ist es mir eine Ehre Euch kennenzulernen...und jetzt lasst uns zur Sache kommen." Loki richtete seinen aufmerksamen Blick wieder auf den König von Asgard. "Allvater, Ihr kennt bereits meine Absichten. Mein Volk wünscht sich Frieden mit Asgard. Wir sind müde der Kriege. Seit dem letzten großen Krieg hatten wir keinen Kontakt zu den anderen Welten, ein weiterer Grund für die Hungersnot, die ausgebrochen ist. Wir wünschen Handel mit Asgard zu treiben und Euch wenn nötig im Kampf zur Seite zu stehen. Ich gebe Euch mein Wort als Jotun und König; dies ist kein Trick." Loki hoffte inständig, dass er den Allvater wenigstens etwas mit dieser Ansprache überzeugen konnte.

"Eure Motive sind ehrenwert, Loki Laufeyson, doch wie sollte ich dem Wort eines Königs glauben, der seinen Vorgänger und Vater ermordet hat, dem er Treue schuldete."  
Natürlich, die Æsir und ihre Auffassungen von richtig und falsch.

"Ich verstehe Eure Vorbehalte, Odin Borson. Doch ihr seid im Unrecht. Als Prinz von Jotunheim und Erbe des Throns war es meine Pflicht, Vater aufzuhalten, denn laut unserer Gesetze gilt meine Treue vor allem anderen meinem Volk. Dies bezieht sich auch auf deren König, solange dieser in deren Interesse handelt. Doch Laufey handelte in seinem Interesse und das Volk musste darunter leiden." Er beobachtete Odin eindringlich und fügte leise hinzu "Er tötete die Königin, als sie ihn von seinem Wahnsinn abbringen wollte. Ich hatte keine Wahl."

Odin sagte nichts und musterte ihn stattdessen eindringlich.  
"Ihr habt also die Unterstützung Eurer Untertanen?", fragte Heimdall.  
"Ja. Abgesehen von einigen wenigen, die Laufeys Kriegstreiberei unterstützten."  
Odin nickte. "Auch Asgard sucht den Frieden mit Jotunheim."

Loki spürte, wie die Hälfte der Last, die er auf den Schultern trug von ihm abfiel.  
"Ich werde eine Allianz in Betracht ziehen. Doch sagt, Loki, Ihr sprecht von Handel, was hättet Ihr Asgard anzubieten?"  
Loki öffnete gerade den Mund um zu antworten, doch Heimdall kam ihm zuvor.

"Mein König, es gibt ein Problem in der großen Halle.", für einen Mann, der keine Gefühle zeigte, klang er sehr beunruhigt.

"Thor." Odin verlor keine Zeit. Er sprang von seinem Stuhl und rannte Richtung Tür. Auch Loki stand auf, doch bevor er die Tür erreichte, machte Odin auf dem Absatz kehrt, sodass Loki fast in ihn hineinlief. Er packte ihn am Hals und stieß ihn mit solcher Wucht gegen die Wand, dass er die Seelen seiner Vorfahren um ihn tanzen zu sehen glaubte. Manchmal hasste er seine kleine Statur wirklich.

"Wenn meinem Sohn irgendetwas auf dieser Welt passiert, werdet Ihr die Konsequenzen tragen.", Loki würde es nie zugeben, doch er hatte Todesangst. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass dem unausstehlichen Prinzen nichts passiert war, denn andernfalls würde die Wut des Allvaters zu einem erneuten Krieg führen, einem Krieg, der ihren Untergang bedeuten würde.

"Meine Krieger würden es nie wagen, Euren Sohn anzurühren", presste er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.  
Odin schien nicht überzeugt zu sein, wollte aber offenbar nicht mehr Zeit an ihn verschwenden. Er ließ Loki los, der prompt zu Boden fiel.  
Für einen Moment überlegte Loki die Situation einfach Helblindi zu überlassen, doch er verwarf die Idee sogleich. Dies war sein Palast und alles was hier passierte, war seine Verantwortung.  
Ohne weitere Zeit zu verschwenden stützte er sich an der Wand ab, stand auf und folgte Odin aus dem Raum zurück in die Große Halle.

Der Anblick, der ihn begrüßte, ließ ihn jedoch sogleich innehalten. Thor ging es gut, seinen Hammer in der Hand stand er leicht abseits mit Heimdall an seiner Seite, während Odin sich über einen reglosen Körper beugte, der vor ihm am Boden lag. Er konnte nicht sehen, wer es war, doch Loki wusste, was immer als nächstes kam, es würde wahrscheinlich furchtbare Konsequenzen haben.

Als einer seiner Wachen sich umdrehte und ihn ansah, wurden seine Befürchtungen bestätigt. Ohne weiter zu zögern näherte er sich der Szene und Odin trat zur Seite um ihn vorbeizulassen. Doch was er sah, ließ Loki beinahe zusammenbrechen.  
Am Boden zu seinen Füßen, von seinem eigenen Blut bedeckt, lag Helblindi, sein engster Vertrauter, sein Freund...sein Bruder. Mit einem erstickten Schrei ließ er sich neben ihm zu Boden fallen und nahm seinen Kopf in den Schoß, ohne das Blut zu beachten, dass seine Kleider durchnässte.

Verzweifelt versuchte er das Blut zu stoppen, dass aus der durchschnittenen Kehle seines Bruders quoll. "Bruder, nein.", er zuckte innerlich zusammen über den flehenden Ton in seiner Stimme.  
"Bruder, Vater ist tot, wir haben ihn besiegt, wir haben unser Volk befreit, du kannst mich nicht gerade jetzt verlassen..." Er konnte die Träne nicht aufhalten, die seine Wange hinablief. Er konnte praktisch fühlen, wie das Leben aus Helblindi hinausfloss. Seine Augen starrten ohne Fokus an die Decke der großen Halle und er schien Loki kaum zu hören. "Bruder...Wer hat dir das angetan?"  
Helblindis Lippen bewegten sich, doch Loki konnte nicht ausmachen, was er sagte. Doch er schien etwas zu wiederholen:  
"...or...or...Th...Thor...Thor." Alle Blicke richteten sich auf den Prinzen, welcher seinen Blick vom Geschehen abgewandt hatte und zu Boden starrte.

"DU!" Loki stieß einen wütenden Schrei aus, der durch die ganze Halle zu schallen schien. "WIE KANNST DU ES WAGEN!"  
Loki hatte noch nie solche übermächtige Wut und Trauer gespürt. Laufey hatte seine und Helblindis Mutter getötet und obwohl Loki sie geliebt hatte, hatte sie ihm doch nie so nahe gestanden wie sein Bruder. Ihn langsam verblassen zu sehen, durch einen eitlen Prinzen, der keine Wertschätzung für das Leben oder die Dinge hatte, die er besaß...es wollte Loki schier zerreißen.

Er wandte seinen Blick wieder auf Helbindi und beugte sich zu ihm hinunter. "Ich schwöre, mein Bruder, dein Tod wird nicht umsonst gewesen sein. Ich werde deinen Tod rächen. Die Æsir werden dafür bezahlen." Er küsste ihn auf die Stirn und Helbindi sah ihn zum ersten Mal direkt an. "N...Nein." Loki erstarrte. "F...Frie...den...für...Jotunh..."  
Helbindis Hand rutschte langsam aus Lokis und seine Stimme versagte.

Loki konnte sein Schluchzen nicht länger zurückhalten und hatte auch jegliches Interesse daran verloren.  
"Lebewohl, Helblindi, Sohn von Laufey. Mögest du eins werden mit Jotunheim und Frieden finden in Ymir."  
Dann herrschte Stille.

Erst nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, in der niemand es wagte Lokis Trauer zu unterbrechen, kniete Odin neben ihm nieder und schloss vorsichtig Helblindis Augen. Loki starrte nur mit leerem Blick an die Wände der Großen Halle. Was sollte er nun tun ohne seinen Bruder an seiner Seite? Er wusste, was er tun sollte.  
Nach Jotunheims Gesetzen hatte er jedes Recht Thor Odinson zu töten..als Rache und Vergeltung. Doch Helbindis letzte Worte hielten ihn zurück. Wie könnte er den letzten Willen seines Bruders missachten. Er hatte ihm geschworen, sein Tod würde nicht umsonst sein, und dieses Versprechen gedachte Loki zu halten...ohne Helbindis Wünsche zu ignorieren.  
Langsam aber entschlossen erhob er sich vom Boden.

Er wunderte sich, wieso Thor seinem Bruder die Kehle durchtrennt hatte. Er war bekannt für seine Stärke mit Mjölnir, wieso also nicht mit dem Hammer. Und warum musste er sterben. Loki konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen. Er wusste Helblindi hätte Thor niemals angegriffen...zumindest aus keinem Grund, der Loki in den Sinn kam. Er war zu klug und besonnen, um die Kontrolle in dieser Weise zu verlieren.  
Doch es spielte keine Rolle mehr - sein Bruder war tot, und was immer der Auslöser war, Thor hatte ihn ohne einen weiteren Gedanken zu verschwenden getötet. Loki bezweifelte, dass der Prinz mit jedem anderen Bewohner der neun Welten so verfahren wäre - einem Æsir, einem Elf, einem Menschen von Midgard, selbst einem Zwerg. Wohl kaum.

Odin brach schließlich die Stille. "Ihr habt jedes Recht Vergeltung für den Tod Eures Bruders zu fordern."

"Aber Vater, er hat..." Ein Blick von Odin brachte ihn zum Schweigen.

"Nichts was du sagst, würde das Geschehene rechtfertigen, Thor."

"Ihr schuldet mir Vergeltung, Allvater.", Loki erkannte seine Stimme kaum, kalt. Und ohne jedes Gefühl.

"König Loki…"

"Nein. Er hat meinen Bruder getötet. Nun muss er die Konsequenzen tragen."

Odin wurde kreidebleich. "Nennt mir den Preis, den Ihr fordert..." Er klang unsicher, als fürchtete er die Antwort auf seine Frage.

"Prinz Thor...wird hierbleiben."

"WAS..?!"

"STILL." "Dem kann ich nicht zustimmen."

"Dann wird es Krieg geben. Entscheidet Euch, Allvater. Euer Sohn, oder Euer Volk."

"Ihr könnt nicht von mir erwarten, Euch die Erlaubnis zu geben, meinen Sohn zu töten.", ein seltsamer Ton hatte sich in Odins Stimme geschlichen, als wäre er kurz davor ihn um das Leben seines Sohnes anzuflehen.  
Loki hatte beinahe Mitleid mit dem König - beinahe.

"Ich habe keinerlei Absicht, Thor Odinson zu töten. Meines Bruders letzte Worte waren den Frieden zu wahren und ich werde seinen Wunsch respektieren - nein. Ich verlange lediglich, dass er hierbleibt. Er zeigt keinerlei Wertschätzung oder Mitgefühl für die Leben und das Leid meines Volkes. Er ist arrogant, eigennützig und kein König, den Asgard oder jede andere Welt gebrauchen kann…"  
Thor sah aus als wollte er widersprechen, besann sich allerdings eines Besseren.

"...Sicherlich stimmt Ihr mir da zu. Prinz Thor soll hierbleiben und lernen…wie es ist, in Jotunheim zu überleben. Ich gebe Euch mein Wort, ihm wird kein Leid widerfahren...solange er uns kein Leid zufügt. Das ist mein Angebot. Widersetzt Euch, und ich werde keine andere Wahl haben, als Asgard den Krieg zu erklären, denn der Tod eines Prinzen kann nicht ungesühnt bleiben."  
Odin hatte ihm aufmerksam zugehört und jedes Wort genau nach einem Trick untersucht, der ihn das Leben seines Sohnes kosten könnte, doch er konnte nichts finden.

"Ich akzeptiere Eure Bedingung, König Loki. Und spreche Euch mein aufrichtiges Bedauern für den Tod Eures Bruders aus. Thor wird hierbleiben, bis er sich würdig erweist, als Prinz nach Asgard zurückzukehren."

"WAS? Vater das kann nicht dein Ernst sein. Du kannst nicht ernsthaft diesem eingelaufenen Eisriesen vertrauen!" Thor klang aufgebracht und auch ein kleines bisschen verzweifelt bei der Aussicht auf Jotunheim bleiben zu müssen.

"Du hast mir keine Wahl gelassen, Thor! Und damit ich sicher sein kann, dass du niemandem hier weiteres Leid zufügst, nehme ich nun von dir deine Kräfte!", während er das sagte, flog Mjölnir in seine Hand, "Im Namen meines Vaters und seines Vaters vor ihm!" Ein Blitz schlug durch die Decke der Großen Halle und traf Thor, welcher ohne Bewusstsein zu Boden stürzte.

"Ich vertraue darauf, dass Ihr Euer Wort haltet, Loki Laufeyson." Er klang besiegt und müde und Loki kam nicht umhin ihn zu bemitleiden.  
"Er ist ein Gast meines Hauses. Ihm wird nichts geschehen."  
"Gut.", Odin nickte ihm zu und bedeutete seinen Kriegern und Heimdall ihm zu folgen, welche bislang ohne ein Wort das Schauspiel beobachtet hatten. Ohne einen Blick zurück verließen sie die Halle und Loki blieb mit dem ohnmächtigen Thor, der Leiche seines Bruders und zwei seiner Krieger allein zurück. Er hoffte mehr als alles andere, dass er die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte. Doch was immer das Schicksal seines Volkes war, es würde früher oder später von den Taten des nächsten Königs von Asgard abhängen und es war nun Lokis Aufgabe dafür zu sorgen, dass Thor bereit für diese Aufgabe war.

* * *

 **Ich weiß, es ist etwas melodramatisch am Ende, aber so kam es mir eben in den Sinn ;) Vllt hat es ja trotzdem dem Einen oder Anderem gefallen. Ich würde mich natürlich sehr über eure Meinungen freuen.**


End file.
